Compression garments are comprised of a stretchable material that generally adheres tightly to an individual in one or more areas of the body. Different compression garments are designed to provide different degrees of compression to a body part. However, the degree of compression provided by a given garment is dependent on the wearer's individual body shape and size. For example, two different athletes wearing a size large compression short may have significantly different thigh circumferences, resulting in significantly different amounts of compression provided by the garment. Furthermore, different individuals may prefer greater or lesser compression on a body part based on their own personal preferences, needs, activities and/or comfort levels.
Currently there is no way for a consumer to tailor a compression garment to the individual's, athlete's and/or consumer's individual needs or desires. Thus, for a particular individual, a compression garment will provide only one compression force, based on the size of the individual. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable compression garment that may be tailored to each individual consumer's particular needs.